1. Field
This application relates to modular single piece structures capable of being connected to similar modular structures or to other structures to create composite structures.
2. Prior Art
There are many examples of modular structures capable of being connected to each other or to other structures such as the steel pieces used in the framing of houses or concrete barricades that can be connected at each end and strung together to form a long connected barrier. Also there are many connecting nodes in use today such as the prior art illustrated in FIG. 3A. This application describes improvements in the field of modular structures and their connecting nodes. In particular the radial tetrahedral structures with their left and right handed connecting nodes provides for these modular structures to be connected in an adjacent configuration as well as a stacked configuration with the same parts. This dual configuration attribute is a distinct improvement over the prior art and has many advantages. Advantages include the ability to strengthen joints or corners as well as to strengthen an entire structure. These strengthening advantages could be added after the original structure is built as an add-on upgrade not requiring the original structure to be taken down. Another advantage is that left and right handed versions of these structures are readily adaptable to the use of magnets as the connecting mechanism instead of something like a bolt as the magnetic poles can be placed such that they always attract at the left and right handed node interfaces. The radial tetrahedral structures of this application are more versatile than the prior art.